thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
David Toews
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 66th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2009 }} David Toews (born David Eric Toews on June 7, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player for the Reading Royals of the ECHL. He was drafted by the New York Islanders in the 3rd round (66th overall) in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. David is the younger brother of current Chicago Blackhawks captain Jonathan Toews. Playing Career Amateur Hockey Career At the 2005 WHL Bantam Draft, David was selected in the sixth round, 117th overall by the Brandon Wheat Kings. He began his career at Shattuck-Saint Mary's with its Tier I Bantam team. At the beginning of his second season with Shattuck-Saint Mary's, David and teammate Kelsey Tessier left the team and school after being expelled for cheating. David received an old copy of a chemistry exam from a classmate to use as a study guide for an upcoming exam. When David wrote the exam, he was concerned about running out of time and wrote, verbatim, the answers from the old test. When his professor noticed the similarities between David's answers and those of the old test, he was expelled as he had already been on academic probation. As a result, both players moved to Superior, Colorado to play for the Colorado Outlaws midget "AAA" team of the Midwest Elite Hockey League where they lived with their Shattuck-Saint Mary's teammate Brett Kostolansky's parents. David returned to Shattuck-Saint Mary's the following season on a probationary basis. During his first season with the prep team at Shattuck-Saint Mary's, David was named to the Manitoba roster for the ice hockey tournament at the 2007 Canada Games. There, he helped the team to their best finish in the tournament's history, losing 6–4 to Ontario in the gold medal game. In the off-season before his final year at Shattuck-Saint Mary's, David gave a verbal commitment to attend the University of North Dakota and play for the North Dakota Fighting Sioux men's ice hockey team beginning in the 2008–09 season. Heading into the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, David was ranked 79th among North American skaters by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He had previously been ranked 71st among North American skaters in January of 2008. On June 21, 2008, Toews was drafted in the third round (66th overall) by the New York Islanders. Professional Hockey Career On September 9, 2011, the Chicago Blackhawks acquired David from the New York Islanders for future considerations. On September 23, 2011, the Blackhawks assigned David to the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL. On October The IceHogs loaned him to the Toledo Walleye of the ECHL on October 13, 2011. David signed a one-year contract with the Bakersfield Condors for the 2012–13 season. In January, he was placed on waivers and claimed by the Idaho Steelheads. On September 4, 2013, David signed a contract with the Reading Royals. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play David's first experience with Hockey Canada came as a member of the national under-18 team when on August 8, 2007, he was named to the roster for the 2007 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament. David recorded one assist in four games played through the tournament as Canada was defeated 5–4 by Russia in the bronze medal game. Category:1990 births Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Toledo Walleye players Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Reading Royals players Category:Canadian ice hockey players